


coffeeshop cuteness

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Antok is doing his best, Flirting, Fluff, Kolivan works a coffee shop, M/M, also Antok is there, being the wingman Kolivan needs but does not want, lance is a TA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Kolivan has a regular customer, and he issmitten
Relationships: Kolivan/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	coffeeshop cuteness

Kolivan handed off the next drink, perking up when he spotted a familiar blue hoodie.

The Brew was his food truck, a mobile coffeeshop offering up a quick caffeine fix for the students on the go. The Brew was Kolivan's pride, his child that he loved working at, a space for the university students to get a boost, to share in the latest talk. Kolivan took joy in his work.

And now he had a new joy.

Blue was a new customer, a TA doing his thesis on marine ecology. Kolivan didn't actually know his name, since he only ever gave the title sharpshooter when asked for an order call. Instead, there was the blue hoodie he always wore, with a lion stitched onto the back in gold. Blue was beautiful, with a kind smile and a laugh like a song. Kolivan was sure that if Blue actually sang, it would be a light upon his soul, lifting him up into untold heights.

“Kolivan!” Blue grinned, bouncing in place. “Is that a new apron?”

Kolivan smiled, starting in on Blue's favorite drink: a blue raspberry flavored iced latte.

“It's the same apron as always.” Kolivan stirred the drink, taking every chance to look at Blue. His beauty, his happiness, was everything to Kolivan.

“The shirt is new.” Antok, Kolivan's trusted assistant and best friend, patted Kolivan's arm. “It's an exercise shirt. The sleeves hug his biceps more.”

“Ah!” Blue's eyes brightened with his smile, and Kolivan basked in it, his soul ascending to new heights. “That explains it! Your everything is drawing attention to your arms.”

Kolivan flushed, turning away so that Blue wouldn't see how much the compliment got to him.

“He quite likes your smile.” Antok, the traitor, forced Kolivan's hand. He shoved the whipped cream into Antok's hands and sent him to the other side of the truck. “Also I didn't catch your name!”

Blue laughed, and held out his hand to Kolivan. Politely, and with a hot blush still trailing down his face and neck, Kolivan took it. He felt a piece of paper, and when he withdrew his hand, there was a number on it.

“The name's Lance. And I like your smile too.” Lance nodded at the paper. “Give me a call if you ever want to go out for lunch. Or dinner. Or breakfast. I know this amazing diner that I'd like to take you sometime.”

Kolivan felt a smile grow, replacing his blush.

“I'd like that, Lance.”


End file.
